


Fearful

by evilwriter37



Series: Drabble Requests [10]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Something bad happened to Hiccup that makes him shut down the next time the Riders are captured, and upon reaching safety, they question him about it.





	Fearful

“Hiccup, what was that all about?” Astrid asked as soon as she and the rest of the Dragon Riders landed at the stables. She dismounted, went right over to the man in question.

“What was what about?” Hiccup responded. He dismounted Toothless and turned to face her, and he was wearing that look he used when he was trying to avoid something.

“Back on the ship,” Astrid clarified. “You…” She didn’t know how to describe it. She’d  _ never  _ seen Hiccup like that before. Usually he was so confident, and he’d stand tall in front of enemies, give them snark and sarcasm and words of strength, but that hadn’t happened this time. Hiccup had struggled while being bound, but when faced with Ryker, he’d shrunk under his gaze, had said nothing as he degraded him and the Riders. Then Ryker had leaned close, in range of Hiccup being able to bite or spit on him, which he would have done before, but he didn’t do either. The Dragon Hunter had said something only he could hear, and Astrid had watched his pale face go whiter, his eyes go big and well with  _ tears _ of all things. His lip had trembled, followed by the rest of him doing so, and Ryker had laughed at the reaction, then left them alone. Sitting with the Riders, Hiccup had remained perfectly silent and subdued, and no talking to him had worked. He’d just stared at the wood of the deck with tears trailing down his face, locked away from everyone and everything. Their escape had not been his doing.

“You didn’t act like yourself, man,” Tuffnut butted in. “What happened?”

The Riders were gathering around him, and Astrid wanted to give Hiccup his space, but she also understood the pressing curiosity and concern.

Snotlout folded his arms. “Yeah. What did Ryker say to you that made you freeze up like that?”

“It’s not-not exactly what he said.” Hiccup shook his head, looking distressed. “More… what he referenced. I…” He backed away. “Look, it’s not a big deal.”

“I think it is, Hiccup,” Astrid said gently. “You lost all function. What if we hadn’t gotten out of there?”

As if her words had come with a physical blow, Hiccup crumbled. He sat down hard, pulled his knees up, and a wretched sob pulled itself from his chest. He pressed his head against his knees, shoulders shaking as he continued crying.

Astrid knelt down by him, gently put a hand on his shoulder. “Hiccup, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Oh gods! H-h-he  _ touched  _ me, Astrid! He…” Hiccup choked on his words, trailed off into more sobs.

Dread twisted Astrid’s stomach, made her feel sick. Was Hiccup implying that he’d been… sexually assaulted?

“Who, Hiccup?”

“V-Viggo. He… Oh gods, i-it was awful! So awful! A-a-and Ryker said I’d- said I’d be Viggo’s and I can’t! I can’t!”

What was there to be said to that? Astrid solemnly rubbed at Hiccup’s back, feeling more hurt than she ever had in her life. To know that someone had done this to the man she loved… rage filled her, but at the moment, it was directionless and useless.

“Hiccup, you should have told us,” Fishlegs said softly.

Hiccup lifted his head, looked to his friends, shook it. “I couldn’t. I-I didn’t want to burden any of you.” He sniffled, wiped his nose on his sleeve. “I didn’t want you to think differently of me. I was… embarrassed, ashamed.”

“Hiccup, we love you,” Ruffnut said. “Something that happened to you out of your control won’t change that.”

There were nods and murmurs of agreement from the rest of the group. Astrid could sense the hurt and anger coming from the rest of them as well, but this wasn’t about what they were feeling. This was about Hiccup.

Fishlegs knelt on Hiccup’s other side, placed his hand gently on his shoulder, and Hiccup looked to him.

“We’ll help you through this, Hiccup,” Fishlegs told him endearingly. “We’ll do anything for you.”

“Yeah.” Astrid squeezed his shoulder. “And that means killing Viggo for laying a single hand on you.”


End file.
